Wish Upon a CD case
by Neko Mew Midorikawa
Summary: In the LEP Talent Show, an elfin captain was ‘discovered’ to have special talent, then her world got turned upside down and inside out. Now Holly needs to go undercover above ground as an Irish pop star. No problem. Right? NOT UPDATING UNTIL 50 REVIEW
1. chappie 1

Wish Upon a CD Case  
  
By: Neko Mew Midorikawa  
  
Summary: In the LEP Talent Show, an elfin captain was 'discovered'   
  
to have special talent, then her world got turned upside down and inside out. Now Holly  
  
needs to go undercover above ground as an Irish pop star. No problem. Right?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Holly, or many of the songs I use. I only own one, in fact.  
  
Oh yeah. I own this CD player. And these CDs.  
  
A/n: Lets just say that all the songs I put in here belong to Holly, even though I know   
  
they don't.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Discovery  
  
Holly sat on a chair. She was backstage at the Annual LEP Talent Show. It was   
  
her first time entering, but then it had been cancelled due to goblin attacks up until  
  
now, so she entered.  
  
"Holly, you're on in 1," she heard the assistant yell.  
  
Holly laughed. "Don't worry. I'm coming."  
  
*One minute later*  
  
"Heya! For those that don't know, I'm Holly Short, and here's my song!"  
  
"Saw you yesterday, we were talking  
  
Comparing notes, whats happening  
  
Whats not, what you wanted  
  
What you got  
  
Now youre on your way  
  
Its all about that, and nothing else  
  
I feel like im small  
  
And I don't matter in that world  
  
If I try to tell you would laugh in my face  
  
Tell me to grow up when I come clean and say  
  
I miss you  
  
The way we used to be  
  
Back when you were callin me  
  
Every day yeah…  
  
You wanted to come over  
  
I miss you  
  
But its different and its strange  
  
Now that everything's changed   
  
And it scares me cause its weird that you don't notice  
  
I miss you  
  
Maybe its just me, but I don't think so  
  
Im not insecure, I just know  
  
Whats real, whats gone and what I feel  
  
I remember when we used to say that  
  
We'd never change  
  
Forget where we've been  
  
I wanna go there again  
  
If I tried to tell you, you turned into that kind  
  
Would put up your defense  
  
Say I was losing my mind  
  
I miss you  
  
The way we used to be  
  
Back when you were callin me  
  
Every day yeah…  
  
You wanted to get closer  
  
I miss you  
  
But its different and its strange  
  
Now that everything's changed   
  
And it scares me cause its weird that you don't notice  
  
I miss you  
  
Don't you ever see my face outside your window?  
  
Are you up so high you can't get back around?  
  
Will you think of me some night when you get lonely?  
  
Will you need me?  
  
When youre on your way down?  
  
Saw you yesterday, we were talking  
  
Comparing notes, whats happening  
  
Whats not, what you wanted  
  
What you got  
  
I miss you  
  
The way we used to be  
  
Back when you were callin me  
  
Every day yeah…  
  
You wanted to come over  
  
I miss you  
  
But its different and its strange  
  
Now that everything's changed   
  
And it scares me cause its weird that you don't notice  
  
I miss you  
  
I miss you  
  
The way we used to be  
  
Back when you were callin me  
  
Every day yeah…  
  
You wanted to come over  
  
I miss you  
  
But its different and its strange  
  
Now that everything's changed   
  
And it scares me cause its weird that you don't notice  
  
I miss you."  
  
Holly walked off the stage, only to be greeted by a pixie in a designer suit.  
  
"Umm, miss..?"  
  
"Hello, Holly. I'm from Moving On realtors."  
  
(Authoress: What? CUT!! Its Kuku Record Company! Not Moving On Realtors!!! -_-;;)  
  
"Hello Holly. I'm from Kuku Record Company. Here's my card."  
  
"Umm, Miss.. You must have the wrong Holly."  
  
"Are you Holly Nicole Short?"  
  
"Umm, yes. Why?"  
  
"You have serious talent, Holly. Would you be interested in being a famous pop   
  
star?"  
  
" What?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
Ah yes the ever popular cliffy. This is my chance to see if people are reading my   
  
stories! If you are, REVIEW! 


	2. chappie 2

Wish Upon a CD Case  
  
By: Neko Mew Midorikawa  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't own anything. Really. I don't.  
  
::Reviews::  
  
Lombadia Greenleaf: um, thank you!  
  
Mellabee: Yes, it is! How did you guess? (I wonder if she knows it's a love song…)  
  
Carma: okay, I think I'll put him in this chappie, because it's just not an AF fanfic without him!  
  
Meade: Sorry! I have really been busy with my other fics, so I haven't really had time for this one, and it's the only one Fido left on my account that's not a one-shot! n.n; I actually could use a beta reader, and you never replied to my email, so…  
  
The OddBird: Thank you, I'll try.  
  
She-Who-Snogs-Weaesly-Boys: n.n  
  
Maiden Genisis: thanks, I think.  
  
Skinandbones: o.o nice name… however, I think now I'll continue this story for a while.  
  
Becca8: Thanks, I'll try.  
  
WolfratZostar: Several months later….  
  
Lutefa: o.o are you sure you have the right story? I didn't think this story was all that great, until I got, like, 15 reviews for one chapter!  
  
Holly Rox: Writing!  
  
Cilantra: arigato! n.n  
  
Nekkyou Hiryuu: well, as long as the plot is okay… I didn't know I even had a plot… ;  
  
Mad sam: Correct! Teehee  
  
::Chapter 2::  
  
::The next day::  
  
"Well, since you can sing anyway," Foaly said, "How about you go undercover as a pop star?"  
  
Holly thought about it. At first she thought that it may be a total disaster, but as she thought about it, (or the authoress prodded her into it for the sake of the plot) she decided to go. "Okay, I'll go."  
  
"Okay then! Perhaps you should call Moving On Realtors."  
  
Holly just looked at him. Surely she wouldn't have to move…? "That can't be necessary…? I mean, I can just get new stuff… right?"  
  
Foaly sighed. "As this is coming out of MY budget-"  
  
"Cool! I get to steal your budget! (AN: XD I've always wanted to have someone deflate Foaly's oversized budget!) But why is it your budget? Why not Root's budget?"  
  
Foaly looked at her. "That's not the point. First, you have to go topside, then you need a plane ticket…"  
  
Holly stared. "Why a plane ticket? I mean, I can just fly."  
  
"Again, not the point. Then you need a house… and then we need to get Miss Stalie (the record lady) into the Irish record company, and then-"  
  
"Why Irish, though? Why not, say, Japanese?"  
  
"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP? I'm trying to explain. There's been a sudden crime wave there, and I want you to check it out."  
  
"Why does this concern us?"  
  
"We noticed that one of the items stolen was The Book."  
  
"So you think it's Fowl again?  
  
"Glad you catch on so quickly. Go!"  
  
(AN: Wow, I think this is more dialogue than I've ever written! Usually I write in script format, but…)  
  
::Later that day, on a plane::  
  
(Holly POV)  
  
Okay, so after hours of sitting in the airport, I'm sitting on a plane. I'd say we're about, halfway there, and I'm really starting to get bored. Wait, never mind, I brought a notebook! Teehee… ::draws plans of how to get Arty killed:: Wait. This isn't fun anymore. WHY ISN'T THIS FUN ANYMORE????? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (;-;)   
  
THE END (of this chappie, I mean. my inspiration left this morning)  
  
Carma, does this count as putting Arty in? If not, he's in the next one! NOT UPDATING UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS!!!!!!!! 


	3. chappie 3

Wish Upon a CD Case  
  
By: Neko Mew Midorikawa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Go away, lawyers!  
  
A/n: to be perfectly honest, I'm almost afraid to update this chappie. Usually when I update the story goes away. ;-;  
  
::Reviews::  
  
Night Grey: I'm not a dude…  
  
Mad sam: yes I updated.   
  
VampyGenieWitch: Updating! n.n  
  
Oddbird92: I'm hoping it will…  
  
Mellabee: ok, mulch has arrived!  
  
Becca8: I know! It's my first real story (non-script)!  
  
Dentri Tomiko: Hey, thanks for reviewing! Please try to find that floppy!   
  
Lombadia Greenleaf: She doesn't wanna be Japanese (I do tho..), she was just asking. However, your second review was just what I was thinking of doing! What a coincidence!   
  
Chappie 3  
  
(outside a rather large house)  
  
(Holly POV)  
  
(o.o) wow this is where I'm going to be staying? Holy crap… ::she goes inside to find all her stuff:: ::the phone rings::  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, this is Suzy Stalie."  
  
"Wha..? Oh you're the record lady!"  
  
"yes.. I am… but that's not the point. The point is, I recorded that song you did at the talent show. The record people like what they hear. Do you write a lot of songs?"  
  
"Um, yes, I've written about 15.."  
  
"Great! You're opening for one of our best bands tomorrow night at 8. Don't be late!"  
  
"Wait! I don't-"  
  
::click!::  
  
"Hello? HELLO?!"  
  
::end POV::  
  
[approximately 25 miles away, the phone rings at Arty's]  
  
::ring ring::  
  
(A/n: ringringringringringringring banana phone! Teehee)  
  
"Hello? (why are you calling now?)"  
  
"Hi it's (random name)! Did you hear?"  
  
"Hear what? It's 6 AM. What could possibly happen at 6 AM?!"  
  
"They've got someone to open for (random singer/band name)!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Someone named, I think it was, Holly? You're still going to the concert, right?"  
  
" 'Course I am. Bye."  
  
"See ya."  
  
::click::  
  
(random place underground)  
  
(temporarily switching to script format)  
  
Foaly: Hey, Julius, look at Mulch!  
  
Root: DON'T CALL ME JULIUS! ::pause:: what's he doing?  
  
Mulch: ::happily prancing in circles:: hyper, hyper, nanoda!  
  
Foaly: Who gave him sugar?  
  
Root: that's Japanese sugar too! Perhaps pocky, or gummi sushi.  
  
END CHAPTER 3  
  
:: Wow that was hard to write! nn; 35 reviews please!:: 


	4. chappie 4

Wish upon a CD case  
  
By: Neko Mew Midorikawa  
  
Reviews:  
  
A fan: I know! Teehee… I think I'll stick the security in here, and the fan mail here, and Arty here…  
  
Obsessed with Arty: you reviewed twice… how nice of you! Um, you don't read the reviews do you? didn't think so…  
  
RuPeRts-gUrl-Rei: Well, I was hyper, and needed to fill some space…  
  
Meliara of Asistar: wow. Thanks a lot!  
  
Dini-chan: thanks, I think…  
  
Nelys1: Arigato! o  
  
WrItErKaT322: I dunno who gave him sugar, but if you check the reviews page, you've got a response!  
  
Leaf fan #1: Yeah. Don't slap yourself, it hurts. .  
  
VampyGenieWitch: O.O How can you not know what pocky is?!  
  
LEPrecon captain: um, I'm writing…  
  
Dentri Tomiko: Can I borrow one?  
  
Becca8: I know! I suck at descriptiveness. ;-;  
  
PeanutButterII: even though it doesn't count, I wanna update!  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own! ;-;  
  
Chappie 4  
  
(yay!)  
  
Holly sat backstage, alone, lonely, and all that jazz.   
  
Or was she?   
  
Little did she know that she was in the midst of approximately 7 other people. That's what you get for being an artist.  
  
When you're in a creative state, you notice noone but yourself.  
  
(;-;)  
  
Someone taps her on the shoulder.  
  
"Come on Holly, we're on!"  
  
"huh? Oh right. Sorry!"   
  
They all rush onstage to a cheering crowd. Holly thought she saw someone she knew, but when she glanced back for a second look, they were gone.  
  
She started to sing.  
  
I hear your questions  
  
I see your face  
  
Your life before you  
  
Is full of grace  
  
What can I tell you   
  
To let you know   
  
Your angel's eyes  
  
Will watch you grow  
  
Come, listen close  
  
And ill try   
  
I'll try to let you know  
  
Its all I know  
  
There is no magic  
  
There are no secrets  
  
We all begin this race at the start   
  
But I have come this far  
  
With a truth of the heart  
  
Deep down inside  
  
I think were all the same  
  
Try not to judge some one   
  
And never shame  
  
I do believe people are good  
  
Just one hope: find respect  
  
And to be understood  
  
Sometimes its hard   
  
sometimes its strange  
  
But the truth of the heart is  
  
People can change  
  
There is no magic  
  
There are no secrets  
  
We all begin this race at the start   
  
But I have come this far  
  
With a truth of the heart  
  
Yes there is danger  
  
There are shadows  
  
And there is fear inside the dark  
  
It has powered countries  
  
And borne religion:  
  
Fear can never rule the heart  
  
My fathers burden  
  
My mothers reign  
  
My own desire  
  
My sisters pain  
  
All souls have traveled  
  
Along this road   
  
And each one has carried their own heavy load  
  
But I have come this far…  
  
There is no magic  
  
There are no secrets  
  
We all begin this race from the start   
  
But I have come this far  
  
that's all I know  
  
That I have come this far  
  
I have come this far  
  
With a truth of the heart  
  
(song end, after guitars)  
  
There was stairs  
  
They were steep  
  
I was falling  
  
Falling deep  
  
You were there  
  
You were small  
  
There was screaming down the hall  
  
Ive been here  
  
Sleeping all these years  
  
There comes a time  
  
We all know  
  
Theres a place that we must go  
  
Into the soul  
  
Into the heart   
  
into the dark  
  
There was fire  
  
There was death  
  
There was lying on your breath  
  
I turned away  
  
I would pretend  
  
But the burning never ends  
  
Ive been here  
  
Sleeping all these years  
  
There comes a time  
  
We all know  
  
Theres a place that we must go  
  
Into the soul  
  
Into the heart   
  
into the dark  
  
There was a weight  
  
Over the house  
  
There was fear choked in my mouth  
  
You were there  
  
You left your mark  
  
As I stumbled in the dark  
  
Ive been here  
  
Sleeping all these years  
  
There comes a time  
  
We all know  
  
Theres a place that we must go  
  
Into the soul  
  
Into the heart   
  
into the dark  
  
There comes a time  
  
We all know  
  
Theres a place that we must go  
  
Into the soul  
  
Into the heart   
  
into the dark  
  
There comes a time  
  
We all know  
  
Theres a place that we must go  
  
Into the soul  
  
Into the heart   
  
into the dark  
  
(end song)  
  
(A/n: I'm sitting here in my pjs at 11:45 flipping through my cd collection, trying to find songs that I think are relevant to the series. You'd be surprised how many of these are depressing!! n.n; so, in an attempt to lighten the oh-so-depressing mood…)  
  
(ye olde format switch, please)  
  
Mulch: ::runs onstage screaming "LLAMA! LLAMA! LLAMA!!!!!::  
  
Holly: what the hell??  
  
Arty: ::is very hyper, therefore out of character, and besides, he's 16 now. Didn't I mention that??:: ::runs onstage:: Hi everyone! Theres some technical difficulties- ::power shuts off::  
  
Holly: Look, I don't know who you think you are, but we're on WORLDWIDE TV so shut the- ::recognizes him:: Don't you know you are supposed to be in the audience??  
  
Arty: But I know you! We're friends, memember?  
  
Holly: ::to the audience:: Since the power's off, go home. ::to arty:: what the hell is going on?? Nobody tells me ANYTHING anymore! ::walks off::  
  
The End 


	5. chappie 5

Wish upon a CD case

By: Neko Mew Midorikawa

Review Replies:

Mr. Nozzers: O.o nice name.

Mellabee: I reviewed the story! Also, I'm friends with your ducks! D

Kelaal: Eh, sowwy su! n.n; It took me forever to write this chapter though, so BE GRATEFUL!! .

Sleepy.cat.zzz: Well, sowwy! ..

Hollard: I'm updating (finally)!

Becca8: Arigato su! n.n

Shalimar: Yes it is, and neither can I! .

Me/Renee: O.o that's nice, now how about a real review?

Leaf fan #1: ::takes bow::

MiZtreSZ of MaSterMiNDz: Arigato! n.n

VampyGenieWitch:¬.¬ Yes it's a food..and so much more!

La-dee-da22: Thanks for the uberly short review.

Obsessed with Arty: Uhm, no, I didn't make the songs up, though I'm flattered that you thought so! Oh, so YOU are the one with the uberly annoying and hard to type name.

ShadoWolf: 1: you can spell it both ways 2:O.o ::gives you pocky:: 3. Wow! That was so descriptive! It would've been really annoying if you hadn't explained yourself properly..

Disappearing Mist: I, I think I did... Did I? I can't remember..

Hermionesphoenix: Domo Arigato Gozaimasu! n.n

Llama Child: I am! n.n

Author's Note:

I'm really, REALLY sorry about the long wait! However, if you want to contribute a chapter, tell me in a review and leave your email so I can contact you, I'm changing my email soon, so..yeah.. This may be a little short and nonsensical, but I want to get something up before Mellabee's ducks turn on me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, you know the drill.

Chapter 5 (Finally!)

Holly walked through the packed parking lot, completely ignoring the slightly hysterical teen following her to her car.

"Hello? Hey are you listening to me? Holly-chan? You aren't listening are you? I- I feel so left out! Pleeeeaaase talk to me!"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Daikirai wa mekara biimu shite baku hatsu."

Artemis stared at her. "I'm not that good at Japanese. What does that mean? Really, what does it mean, please tell me!"

"It means, well, something," Holly replied vaguely.

"W-why do you hate me so much? I don't hate you! Please! I want to be friends! D-don't be so mean!" Artemis shouted hysterically.

Holly O.o'ed. "I wasn't being mean, exactly."

Artemis looked more hopeful. "Can we be friends then?"

By that time Holly would've said anything to get him out of her hair.

"Sure, whatever. Just-just leave me to my work."

"Wow you have work up here? Well, of course, why else would you be here? What do you do? Are you a-"

"SHUT UP!" She was really starting to get annoyed.

"Okay, but I still have stuff to ask you! Really! It's important!"

" Shut up or we're not friends," Holly said impatiently.

Quite expectedly, Artemis started to cry. "I feel so unloved."

Now let me tell you, as pretty as his eyes are, they really started to sparkle and make him look like a sad little puppy. Holly started to feel sorry for him. "Okay, we're friends, just, just try not to ramble as much.."

"YAY!" Artemis glomped her and almost knocked her over.

Holly rolled her eyes. Since when was he so friggen' hyper?

::End Chapter 5::

A/n: Sorry if you hate me for making Artemis so hyper, but I think it's cute!

By the way, a glomp, for those who don't know, is like a hug, only more hyper. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH 'GROPE'! It's Glomp not Grope.

¬.¬


	6. AUTHORESS NOTE

Wish Upon A CD Case

By: Neko Mew Midorikawa

:Reviews:

black: I lost the plot several months ago. I can't even remember where this was going anymore.

Marsnmonkey: lol. Who doesn't love pocky?

Hi: I'd love to, really I would.

ShadoWolf3: wtf are cheesy llamas? Xx;

Llama Child: well, who really knows about these things?

Digi Mint: Thank you! LOL yes, hyper Artemis _was_ caffeine induced. And…I lost the plot line, so this is pretty much plotless randomness here. Or, rather, last chapter was.

And when are we going to redo chapter nine? Xx;

Shalimar: XD I remember you. Yes, I'll try to recall the plot.

DreamWeaverKaisa: Thanks! I love randomness, don't you? Hmm, could be. lol

Obsessed with Arty: LOL maybe I'll try that. D

PeanutButterII: LOL. Yeah, I got complaints for excessive lyric use.

Evilspirit: XDXD all of the above.

Authoress Note:

I LOST THE PLOTLINE! (if one ever existed…--) And lately I've been really busy with Nekkyou no Sekai. (My story. Yummy yaoiness with limes, extras, and a LJ community!) http/ I can, I will update some stuff on fanfiction, but for now my heart (and my and Digi's writing skills) belongs to NNS. ; If anyone wants to take over this story, let me know, otherwise I'll just delete it. Okay? Love you, sorry about the news, but maybe I'll find the time to update a few oneshots.


End file.
